Sea, sex and sun
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Un one-shot que j'ai écris il y a un petit bout de temps, mais j'ai ré-écouté la chanson sur laquelle je l'avais fait donc je l'ai déterré pour vous en faire profiter ! Haku et Zabuza sont sur la plage et profitent des joies du soleil.. Yaoi HxZ


PRÉSENTATION :

Titre : Sea, Sex and Sun

Auteur : Ayase la fée

Couples : Zabuza x Haku

Résumé : Zabuza et Haku sont à la poursuite de Kakashi qui s'est rendu sur la plage... Ça donne deux psychopathe à l'eau... Ce one-shot fera ensuite partie d'une grande fanfiction en cours !

Warning : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient etc...

Le soleil brillait de milles feux en cette après-midi calme et ensoleillée. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent, mais la chaleur n'était pas étouffante, plutôt agréable. L'eau était même très fraîche...

Sur un pan de plage, un peu à l'écart, Haku et Zabuza se détendaient, comme de simples touristes. Le grand guerrier se baignait, en simple caleçon de bain noir, sautant dans les vagues, s'aventurant de plus en plus loin pour revenir vers la côte avec une vague pour grosse que les autres. Ses yeux brillaient et on aurait dit qu'il était aussi heureux que quand il allait égorger quelqu'un.

Haku, lui, lisait tranquillement sous un parasol rayé bleu et blanc, emprunté au club. Zabuza ne savait pas ce qu'il lisait, mais ce devait être assez passionnant pour qu'il ne relève pas la tête un seul instant. Son visage était à moitié plongé dans l'ombre du parasol, mais son corps, quoique protégé par le parasol était visible. Bien trop visible même... Zabuza avait encore les yeux scotchés dessus. Il ne comptait plus les fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et qu'il avait vu Haku en maillot pour la première fois.

Il commençait toujours pas ses petits pieds, ils étaient tout blanc et ne faisaient pas la moitié de ceux du guerrier. Puis, il y avait également ses longues jambes, tout aussi pâles, fines, presque maigrelettes, cependant, on pouvait y distinguer quelques muscles dus aux longs entraînements. Puis, bien évidemment venaient ses hanches. Ses jolies hanches trop souvent couvertes semblaient deux espèces de poignées naturelle pour... faire des choses auxquelles il ne devrait même pas penser. Et puis, son torse, encore pâle, fin mais parcouru par quelques longs fils blancs des cicatrices infligées. Ses tétons... Magnifiques, rosés, quelques fois dressés par le froid, ils étaient comme invitant à les choses les plus vicieuses... Il y détachait rarement ses yeux en moins de deux minutes, se sentant toujours un peu plus coupable de penser à de telles choses. Et puis son cou, son cou gracieux, blanc, courbé sur son livre comme celui d'un cygne, oh, combien de fois avait-il voulu le marquer, comme pour montrer au monde entier qu'il lui appartenait ?! Et puis son visage. C'était un visage très souvent paisible et innocent malgré le sang qui l'avait de nombreuses fois tâché. Un visage pâle, bien sûr, aux traits fins, presque androgynes, mais indéniablement beaux et doux... Il avait juste envie de caresser doucement ses joues qui se teintaient quelques fois de rouges quand il lui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune pudeur entre eux et quoique se soit qui puisse être encore gênant entre le maître et son arme.

Mais Zabuza n'oserait jamais. Oui, le grand guerrier qui avait tué des milliers de personnes, n'oserait jamais porter la main sur son arme avec de telles pensées... Leur relation guerrier/arme était largement suffisante et construite sur la durée. L'amour ne l'était pas. C'était un sentiment fourbe, vicieux et souvent court et mouvement, semé d'embûches. Il ne voulait pas qu'Haku puisse un jour ressentir ce sentiment, en souffrir, s'affaiblir pour des motifs aussi bas. Pouvait-il y avoir de meilleure relation que celle entre un guerrier et une arme : muette, éternelle, réciproque ?

Maître ?! cria Sa voix.

Le guerrier secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux posés sur son arme depuis tout à l'heure. Il se secoua rudement et un sourire sans émotion traversa son visage.

Oh, ce n'est rien, fit-il, devinant d'office la question d'Haku.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les vagues froides, le soleil tiède. Toutes ses sensations qui l'éloignaient de celles qu'il ressentait en observant le jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux un peu et joua avec les vagues, les laissant l'éclabousser, le tremper entièrement.

Soudain, deux petits bras saisirent sa taille large et musculeuse. Il ne sursauta pas : il savait que c'était Haku qui venait de se glisser dans l'eau à ses côtés. L'androgyne sourit un peu et murmura :

Elle est froide...

Quand on reste longtemps hors de l'eau, oui, effectivement... Mais on s'y habitue, dit-il calmement.

Haku le lâcha finalement et vint se placer à ses côtés, le regardant à peine. Une autre vague arriva, un peu plus grosse que les autres. Le guerrier regarda la frêle stature de son arme et soupira : il se ferait emporter en un rien de temps. Son bras, couturé de cicatrices, musclé et tanné par le soleil passa sur la taille du jeune homme, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Les yeux bruns du jeune homme croisèrent les siens, avec une lueur d'interrogation, et il se crut obliger de marmonner :

La vague qui s'annonce a l'air puissante...

Leurs corps se rejoignirent et les bras de Haku pouvant difficilement atteindre les épaules de son maître, il les passa autour de son torse. Zabuza s'interdit de frémir : il avait les mains froides malgré tout.

La vague finit par arriver, les submergeant entièrement pendant un moment, mais Zabuza avait une forte stature, beaucoup de force et les pieds bien ancrés au sol ce qui les empêcha de partir un peu à la dérive. Puis, l'eau s'en alla, les laissant tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre, entièrement trempés. Haku riait joyeusement, ses longs cheveux noirs en travers de son doux visage. Zabuza l'aida à les remettre derrière ses oreilles avec une tendresse infinie d'ogre qui coiffe une poupée. Le jeune homme sourit plus timidement et baissa les yeux. Une autre vague, plus fluette vint les surprendre, les arrosant d'eau salée.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne savent plus comment cela vint, mais ce fut tout naturel. Comme si l'eau salée leur engourdissait les sens mais les rendaient souvent plus attentifs aux sentiments de l'autre. Haku s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, était-ce pour goûter l'eau salée ou pour les rendre plus sensuelles qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà ? Ce fut un chaste baiser parmi les embruns, court mais en même temps si criant de vérité. Là où les mots étaient incapables d'aller, il ne restait plus que les gestes. Des gestes simples comme deux bras puissants, passant autour d'une taille fine et un petit mouvement en avant... Des gestes simples qui dévoilent tant de choses, comme un amour infini, presque pur, dévorant et respectueux. Haku avait fermé les yeux sous le contact étrangement doux des lèvres du guerrier, gardant ses bras fluets bien refermés autour du torse musclé de son maître.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et leurs regards s'attachèrent comme deux serpents qui se nouent en multiples noeuds incassables. Zabuza fut le premier à détourner les yeux, baissant les bras pour ne prendre que la petite et fine main de son arme dans la sienne :

C'était mal, fit-il, un peu coupable de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

Un jour, vous m'avez dit qu'il n'existait pas vraiment de mal et de bien... Chaque acte était teinté des deux, rétorqua doucement Haku. Pour moi, il y avait plus de bien que de mal dans cet acte, maître.

Et, après s'être soulevé sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un autre petit baiser sur sa lèvres inférieure, clouant Zabuza sur place. Un sourire enjoué se dessina sur les lèvres sans couleurs du jeune homme et il tira doucement sur la grande main qui enveloppait la sienne pour les faire sortir de l'eau. Leurs mains se lâchèrent ensuite à regret pour qu'ils puissent ranger toutes leurs affaires et effacer toute trace de leur passage ici. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un devine leur présence.

Ils arrivèrent en silence dans leur bungalow et Haku, saisissant une serviette et des habits de rechange, déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche : la vague avait entièrement salé ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il être si calme, si naturel après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Un simple baiser certes, mais, ce geste aussi simple comme un lever de rideau avait dévoilé tellement de choses. Des choses que Zabuza n'avait même pas soupçonnées jusque là, malgré son attirance pour son arme. Le guerrier posa sa main imposante sur l'épaule frêle du plus jeune qui eut pour effet de le faire tourner vers lui, avec un regard interrogateur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouva un peu gêné de parler face à son apprenti mais réussi à bougonner tout de même :

Laisse-moi venir avec toi...

Encore une fois, l'invitation était simple, presque innocente, mais signifiait tant de choses. Ce fut au tour d'Haku de rougir, embarrassé, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Zabuza recula immédiatement, il ne voulait pas le brusquer :

Mais, si tu ne veux pas, je... ça fait rien, tu sais...

Mais Haku ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase : il avait une nouvelle fois saisit sa main et le guidait vers la douche. Douche qui était en fait une espèce de cabine d'essayage en bambous liés qui laissait voir leur pieds et dont la porte avait du mal à se refermer. Haku installa ses affaires sur le rebords et alluma l'eau. Il retira vite fait son maillot et glissa sous l'eau froide.

Comment pouvait-on décemment ne pas déifier une telle beauté ? La beauté d'un corps pâle et trempé comme celui d'une sirène, la beauté d'une cascade de cheveux bruns, virant au noir car chargés d'eau, la beauté d'un visage pâle et calme aux yeux fermés, se détendant au fur et à mesure que les gouttes d'eau tombaient dessus comme des embruns. Zabuza, dévêtu, se glissa auprès de cette beauté qui vint se réfugier dans ses bras forts qui avaient souvent étreints ses victimes afin de leur broyer les os. Il referma doucement son étreinte sur son corps frêle, hésitant comme un ogre qui sait qu'il risque de casser sa poupée préférée en lui montrant l'étendue de son amour.

L'androgyne saisit doucement le gel douche. C'était un gel douche à la rose : il utilisait toujours le même, rendant son odeur plus enivrante. Il en versa un peu dans ses mains et, sans un mot, juste avec un petit sourire joueur, il en étala sur le torse de son maître. Celui-ci frémit au contact du gel froid et des petits doigts de fée de son arme sur son torse, le caressant sous prétexte de le laver, massant doucement ses muscles qui ne mirent pas longtemps à se détendre.

Zabuza regarda ensuite son apprenti s'agenouiller devant lui, descendant doucement ses mains pleines de savon sur ses hanches et des endroits dangereux à toucher. Il aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire de ne pas s'aventurer par là et qu'il y risquait gros, mais ne fit rien. Il ne fit rien car des petites lèvres amoureuses venaient de se poser sur l'endroit qu'il aurait voulu ne pas réveiller. Endroit qui, bien sûr, se réveilla à ce contact sensuel, tandis que les mains du jeune homme ne cessaient d'aller et venir sur les longues jambes, les savonnant entièrement, peut-être plus que nécessaire.

Le guerrier prit doucement les cheveux de l'androgyne et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

Ne fais pas ça, après, je...

Vous semblez en avoir tellement envie, maître, murmura-t-il mélodieusement.

Je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes après, Haku... et je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne chose...

Maître... je m'en fiche.... Faîtes-moi tout le mal que vous voulez, s'il vient de vous, alors je l'accepte...

Puis, Haku se défit de la poigne de son maître pour recentrer son attention sur un membre qui, à vrai dire, ne demandait que cela. Il commença d'abord par l'embrasser sur diverses parties puis, il darda le petit bout pointu de sa langue pour mieux le goûter. Enfin, sentant les grognements d'envie et d'impatience de Zabuza, il prit le membre dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment chose aisée quand on avait une bouche aussi délicate que celle de l'arme et un membre aussi imposant que celui du guerrier en face de soi. Tandis que le jeune homme s'évertuait à courir sur les chemins de l'interdit le plus doux qu'il soit, Zabuza saisit le shampooing à la menthe qui était posé à sa portée. Il avait rendu ses cheveux salés par l'eau de mer, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, non ? Il mis un peu de shampooing dans ses deux mains et en profita pour les passer dans la longue cascade capillaire de son amant. Il venait apparemment de toucher un point sensible car celui-ci gémit, envoyant de longues et délicieuses vibrations le long de la chair de son maître. Celui-ci qui, à juste titre, avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, continua tout de même à passer et à repasser ses mains dans les si beaux cheveux, massant le cuir chevelu, étalant le shampooing pour retirer le sel.

Puis, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, il reprit le plus doucement possible Haku par les cheveux, formant à nouveau un contact visuel. Qu'il était beau, les joues rendues rouges par ses actes peu catholiques, l'eau perlant sur son visage soucieux et déçu ! Il lui demanda alors :

Haku... Est-ce que tu veux... Est-ce que tu me veux en toi ?

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard. Après quelques secondes, il hocha timidement la tête et se releva avec l'aide de son maître. Zabuza le savait vierge, il fallait qu'il y aille le plus doucement possible, mais, déjà, il sentait qu'il perdait la tête, rendu presque fou par le désir, la fournaise qu'avait allumée en lui le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'adossa au mur de la cabine soutenu par le mur du bungalow derrière : les autres étaient sans doute trop bancals pour soutenir les assauts du guerrier. Zabuza s'approcha de lui, le dominant par sa taille imposante. D'une main, il saisit celle d'Haku, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, appréciant leur douceur. De l'autre main, il alla torturer un téton, sans s'attarder car son désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, il la remplaça par sa bouche qui se mit à le mordiller, à le lécher, à le sucer, tirant de longs gémissements de son amant. Sa main libre descendit au-dessous du nombril, en dessinant les contours, passant sur le membre déjà dur de son arme, sans s'arrêter, voyageant inexorablement sur la peau pâle et fragile. Elle s'arrêta à son but : l'entrée jusque là inviolée d'Haku. Il prit d'abord soin de caresser, de masser le doux postérieur pâle. Enfin, un doigt entra en lui.

L'intrusion arracha un petit gémissement de douleur à l'androgyne qu'il tenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour masquer sa souffrance. Zabuza serra la main fine du jeune homme qu'il avait dans la sienne et alla déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qu'approfondit étonnement Haku en entrouvrant les lèvres, invitant la langue de son maître à entrer dans sa bouche. Le guerrier glissa donc sa langue dans la petite bouche de son amant tandis qu'il profitait du baiser pour glisser un second doigt en lui. Sous cette nouvelle petite douleur, Haku faillit mordre la langue de son amant mais se retint de justesse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de vas et viens qui furent une vraie torture pour Zabuza et son désir sauvage pour qu'Haku soit enfin prêt.

Alors, le guerrier plaça son membre à l'entrée d'Haku et, après un regard intense des deux partis, il entra enfin en lui. La chair était brûlante et étroite, engloutissant difficilement son membre, centimètre par centimètre. L'androgyne gémissait, quelques fois de douleur, quelques fois de plaisir. Enfin, Zabuza fut entièrement en lui. Son arme, haletante sous l'eau tiède de la douche, les joues très rouges, une main agrippée à l'épaule de Zabuza, enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair du tueur, l'autre, serrée par celle de son amant tremblait un peu. Sa tête lui tournait, un peu comme s'il avait trop bu et ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le supporter. Voyant la faiblesse du plus jeune, le guerrier se colla contre lui, le plaquant entre le mur et son torse brûlant. Ce faisant, il donna un coup de rein inconscient qui fit gémir Haku de plaisir. Un sourire tendre passa sur ses lèvres de psychopathe. Ça lui était étrange, de sourire comme cela... C'était étrange d'être si heureux d'avoir donné du plaisir à un autre... C'était étrange d'être amoureux... Oui, il avait mis le doigt dessus. Pendant qu'il allait et venait dans son amant, l'empêchant de s'écrouler, bercé par la douce litanie de ses longs gémissements de plaisir, ça lui semblait évident à présent. Il était amoureux, lui, le grand psychopathe, le guerrier qui avait ravagé des villages un sourire aux lèvres. Il était tombé amoureux de sa plus belle arme : un sentiment qui lui ravageait le coeur comme un aigle aux serres d'acier portées à blanc. L'amour : c'était un sujet très polémique, personnellement, il en avait rarement entendu parlé, qui voudrait parler d'amour à un ninja ? Mais il avait lu, il avait lu tous les livres à l'eau de rose qu'Haku achetait pour les longues soirées d'été passées près de son maître. Dès fois, les héroïnes aimaient l'amour, elles l'attendaient impatiemment leurs longs cheveux blonds encadrant leurs grands yeux bleus. Quelques fois, elles le haïssaient, le repoussaient, le refusaient, avec leurs courts cheveux chatains qui masquaient leurs yeux de chats. Mais elles finissaient toutes par tomber dans ses bras, sous la forme d'un beau chevalier ou d'un écrivain ténébreux. En serait-il de même pour lui ? Les sentiments étaient fourbes, ils affaiblissaient, ils ne duraient jamais assez longtemps pour se reposer dessus... Il voulait à tout prix s'épargner cela, et à lui et à Haku.

Mais comment ne pas se sentir fondre en entendant le doux androgyne en demander plus, plus de ses sensations qui rosissaient ses joues, qui contractaient ses muscles fins, qui le faisaient se cambrer sans cesse, qui rendait ses parties intimes toujours plus présentes ? Se sentant proche de venir en son amant, il saisit avec une grande douceur le membre du plus jeune et y imprima des vas et viens en cadence avec ceux qu'il executait à l'intérieur de lui. Bientôt, la prise d'Haku sur son épaule se resserra encore et il l'entendit l'avertir, entre deux longs gémissements de plus en plus forts qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il vint effectivement très bientôt, dans un cri, inondant la main de Zabuza et leur deux torses d'un jet blanc. Alors, la pression sur son membre devint tellement intense que le guerrier vint aussi en lui, peu après, en un long gémissement rauque.

Ils restèrent là, un moment, pantelant, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles après ce moment intense. Ils mirent un petit moment à pouvoir se regarder ensuite droit dans les yeux, un peu gênés. Puis, Haku sourit, un sourire rayonnant, éclatant comme un matin de printemps, il murmura :

Merci...

Zabuza ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et, prenant le menton pointu de son arme, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, ils lavèrent les dernières traces de leurs ébats et sortirent. Le guerrier entoura les épaules d'Haku avec la serviette et le sécha en le frictionnant doucement. Puis, tandis que le jeune homme rangeait un peu leurs affaires et enfilait le long t-shirt qui lui servait de vêtements de nuit, Zabuza se sécha et s'habilla à son tour. Ils se rendirent silencieusement à l'intérieur du bungalow. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, inondant le ciel et la mer de sa couleur rouge. Le spectacle était magnifique, ils restèrent longtemps à l'observer avant de rentrer avant que le froid de la nuit ne les rattrapent.

Cette nuit, jamais Zabuza ne s'était senti aussi aimé, aussi complet et aussi heureux. Il avait toujours aussi peur de l'effet des sentiments sur eux, guerriers, machines à tuer, mais la présence d'Haku, répondant si parfaitement à ses sentiments le rassurait un peu. L'androgyne dormait déjà, épuisé par sa longue journée et les rudes sensations éprouvées. Il était lové dans ses bras musculeux, son corps abandonné, endormi contre le sien, partageant sa chaleur. Le guerrier ne se lassait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, à présent secs et très doux, répandant leur douce odeur de menthe dans la pièce. Le souffle chaud et sucré du jeune homme sur son torse le faisait frissonner quelques fois avec délices. L'assassin finit également par s'endormir, ses bras toujours enroulés aussi possessivement autour de son nouvel amant.

_Whatever happen, you'll be both mine, my heart, my spirit, my body and my soul... Maybe it is this, the true meaning of love..._


End file.
